Finally Reunited
by phoenix flight58
Summary: A story of love,friendship, sacrifice and mystery. Yugi sacrifices his life for someone he loves.


_Finally Reunited_

Yugi stared at his millennium puzzle while thinking of his future. He stared at this magnificent artifact

and looked at its splendor and glory. He hopes that someday he can be the King of Duelists.

Then suddenly , a blinding light comes out from the puzzle. He suddenly notices a silhouette

of a girl standing before her .

" Hi! I'm Yumi. And I'm gonna help you fulfill your dreams of becoming a great duelist.", she said.

" So you're Yugi Motou… it's a great honor meeting you."

" And, um… thanks for bringing me out of the puzzle. I owe my life to you."

" Your welcome. ", Yugi replied.

So, when Yugi duels, Yumi helps him out and teaches him to be a great duelist.

They become very close friends as they get to battle new people and meet new friends.

Yumi is older than Yugi and treats him like a little brother. She actually looks like Yugi's sister

who has long and beautiful hair and beautiful and radiant eyes. She doesn't really know much

about her mysterious past and feels that she is longing for someone she doesn't remember.

However, Yugi likes Yumi and she is more like a friend or a sister to him. Yet because hasn't

gathered much courage he has not really revealed his true feelings for her.

Because of Yumi, his spirit guardian, Yugi is now becoming a great and better duelist.

However one day, Yumi suddenly gets a glimpse of her past from a duel with someone

she knew she really loved.

Yugi, with his spirit guardian joined a tournament of KaibaCorp and got to the finals

where they get to battle the president of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba.

" Yumi, thanks for bringing me to the finals" , Yugi said.

" That's nothing . Now let's win the finals! " , Yumi replied.

" Yeah! ", the two shouted. "

" By the way who are we gonna duel this time ? " , Yumi asked.

" Were gonna duel the president of KaibaCorp... Seto Kaiba."

" S-se-to K-kai-ba !?! " , Yumi shouted. " I think I've heard that name before!"

Then Yumi started thinking to herself, " It can't be! "

" I haven't met this person yet but I still feel that I know him..."

Could it be ...

" No! It can't be... " she shouted.

" What's the matter? " , Yugi asked as he noticed something wrong with her.

" Nothing! " , Yumi replied. " Um... do you have a picture of Seto Kaiba?"

" I would like to see a picture of our opponent before we start the duel..."

"Sure !", Yugi replied. " He's in the newspaper today . "

Then, Yugi got a picture of Seto from his backpack. **As Yumi saw it , her entire life**

**soon came flashing before her ... of her past ... of their immortal love.**

" It can't be ... Seto Kaiba is Priest Seto. "

" I remember now... I was supposed to be a pharoah. "

" My parents really wanted a boy who will soon be the ruler of Egypt... "

"But instead... I was born."

" Yet they raised me and loved me as their child."

" But I fell in love with the High Priest... Priest Seto and we got married."

" I became Queen of Egypt and he became pharoah."

" However, one of my loyal deties got jealous and killed me by putting poison on my drink. "

**" But before I died, Seto made a vow to make our love last forever. "**

" He promised that he will look for me when we get reincarnated and when we meet again

we shall never be apart. "

**" And here we are in the present. But now, I have you and our friendship shall also last forever."**

" But- ", Yugi was about to say that he also likes Yumi but he really felt her love for him so

he decided to tell her.

Suddenly, they heard the announcement that the duelists should already be prepared for the next match.

and they should already get to the arena. They came first and they were already very excited for the

match... ...until...

Seto entered the arena and the crowds cheered as the awaited match is about to begin.

Yumi stared at Kaiba for a very long time hoping that he would also remember their past.

" Oh no, he cannot remember... **his love for me has already dissolved into ashes**...' Yumi said.

" That's because we haven't dueled yet... **they say that it is in duels that people get to show**

**their feelings to each other**.. ",Yugi said.

" Don't worry, I' ll let you duel this time... "

" Thanks! " , Yumi said.

But in the middle of the duel Seto sees the spirit dueling alongside Yugi and starts to lose

concentration on the match.

" I feel that I've seen her somewhere before..."

Seto also remembers his past so he decides to withdraw the duel.

**" I have to stop the duel. I have waited for 3,000 years just to see her again."**

He suddenly decides to make an announcement, " I would like to withdraw the match."

" Yugi is obviously a better duelist than me." he said to the audience.

As the two duelists exited the arena the two lovers finally met in the hallway.

"Your Highness!" Seto shouted. **Never caring of the reaction of the other people around them.**

**Thinking only of his infinite love for Yumi. The many years he has waited for her.**

He tried to touch the hands of his precious queen, but he couldn't. He tried to kiss her but he also can't.

" I'm just a spirit now. Meant to wander for all eternity." , Yumi replied.

**" But I love you. And now nothing can set us apart. ",** Seto said.

" I very sorry. I also love you but I guess we really weren't meant to be together.", Yumi replied.

**And the two lovers parted. Desperate for each others endearing love but destiny...**

**just keeps on tearing them apart.**

**Yugi notices Yumi's grief. Tears just keep on flowing from her eyes...**

**He feels her pain, her sadness, and her love...**

" I'm sorry.", Yugi said. " Is there a way that I could help you...? "

**" No, it's okay. I guess this is my destiny, to suffer for eternity. "** ,Yumi said.

" However, there is one way to bring me to life again ... but I can't do it "

" What?", Yugi asked.

" What is it !?! " , he finally shouted.

" I can't! " , Yumi said. " You've done so much for me and I can put you into this..."

**" In order to bring me back to life... one has to sacrifice his soul.", **Yumi replied.

**" And the only one who could do it is you..." **

" The one who brought me out of this puzzle."

Yugi's hope suddenly crashed into pieces but after thinking for a while he has finally decided...

" I'll do it." , he said wholeheartedly.

" You can't. I won't sacrifice our friendship. I won't let you sacrifice your soul! ", Yumi shouted.

**" I'll do it because I love you. ",** Yugi replied. **" I'll do anything to make you happy. "**

Tears suddenly fell from Yumi's eyes. " I never knew you felt that way..."

" Thanks. I really owe my life to you. ", she replied.

" No problem." Yugi said. **" I'd die a thousand times just for you."**

And that was his last words to her.

Suddenly, another blinding light came from the puzzle.

It just one second, it took Yugi's soul and brought Yumi back to life.

**The light shone so brightly as a sign of their everlasting friendship.**

Yumi was now reincarnated and Yugi was gone forever but will never be forgotten.

Yumi and Seto are now reunited... and... Yugi and Yumi's friendship will last forever.

xX END Xx


End file.
